


a Home in the Forest

by sxgxls



Series: Lost Land [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Breeding, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Magic, Minor Mind Control, Overstimulation, SERIOUSLY dubious morality from all parties involved, Size Kink, Top Park Seonghwa, fae hongjoong, human seonghwa, naiad wooyoung, naiad yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: It was never control or a mindless plaything Hongjoong wanted.It was just love.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang (side), Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lost Land [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833688
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	a Home in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to Nectar (first fic in this series) and indirectly, Pearl (2nd fic), but it can be read as a stand alone if you don't mind being a little confused.  
> I'd suggest going back to read the beginning notes of nectar anyway because it contains information on what the hell hongjoong is. Pearl also provides an explanation as to what wooyoung and yeosang are on about but it's not vital.  
> final warning: the ethics of this are honestly a bit wack and even as I wrote this i was thinking hoo..... HOOOOO boy that ain't right.

“Oh, aren’t you just lovely. Could almost pass for a fae, if your eyes weren’t so dull and your feet weren’t so loud.”

Seonghwa sat unmoving on a rock as Hongjoong braided flowers into his hair. He almost missed the snarky replies and the resistance he would get from the human, if he were in his right mind.

“So pretty. Gosh, Yeosang’s gonna love you.”

He stared blankly ahead.

“Hey,” Hongjoong said, snapping his fingers in front of Seonghwa’s face.

“Say something.”

“Hnn?”

Seonghwa looked up at him, eyes cloudy.

“Oh, baby. Am I too heavy in your head? I guess I can let up a little.” 

He placed a hand on Seonghwa’s face and watched as his eyes focused little by little until he stared firmly at him.

“What are you doing to me?” he croaked.

“That doesn’t matter, sweetie. All that matters is that you look so gorgeous right now and you’re gonna be mine for a long, long time. I hope Yeosang comes back soon. I want you to see him, but you won’t be able to if it’s too dark.”

Right on cue, Hongjoong felt the naiad approach. Wait, two naiads.

“Huh. Guess he’s brought a friend. Well, that makes two of us.”

“Are you gonna kill me?” 

“Of course not, honey. You’re much too pretty to kill. And you know I keep my promises, right? Like how I said you’d go back home in one piece yesterday morning, and you did.”

“But then you forced me to come back.”

“I didn’t force you. You let me. You gave me your name, remember? Now sit still, I’ll go and say hi to Yeosang and whoever he has with him before letting them see you.”

With one last pat to Seonghwa’s scraped up cheek, he hopped away, knowing the human wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“Yeosang, my darling!” Hongjoong laughed, bursting into a clearing that Yeosang and his companion had just entered on their way back to the pond.

“Is this Wooyoung? Oh, good taste.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Wooyoung said as Yeosang held onto his hand tightly. He had warned Wooyoung plenty about the little, slightly maniacal fairy he shared a pond with, but he didn’t tell Hongjoong that he would be coming back- and staying- with the other naiad. How could he have? They only decided to stay together a day ago.

“Is it alright if- Wooyoung’s gonna be living in the pond with me from now on.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not my business, it’s mostly your pond anyway.”

He linked arms with Yeosang, nuzzling into him slightly as he led them towards the pond. 

“But are y'all exclusive? Does that mean I can’t call you my pretty little Yeosangie anymore? And you’re not gonna get on your knees for me ever again?”

Wooyoung shot a questioning look at his lover, who blushed furiously.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“You can show him later. But first,” Hongjoong stopped and stood in front of them.

“You’re not the only one who’s brought someone home.”

Yeosang really, really didn’t like the look in the fairy’s eye.

“I got a human.”

“You got a human?” Yeosang gasped. Wooyoung’s eyes alternated between them, increasingly concerned.

“Yep! Lovely little thing. He woke me up one night when he was trying to look for ghost kelp. We fucked and he was stupid and sappy and he told me his name. So, he’s mine now.”

“Jesus, Hongjoong, you have to let him go. The others in his village are gonna look for him, and they have fire, and weapons, and-”

“Calm down, we’ll be fine. I sent him back yesterday morning so he could grab some of his stuff and tell anyone who asked that he’s dating someone who lives in the woods and he loves them very much and he wants to spend the rest of his life with them. He also brought me some granola bars. I’ll send him back every few days until the villagers are used to him being gone.”

“I’m not sure about this, Joong.”

“You’re never sure. Now come on, I dressed him up all pretty for you to see.”

Sure enough, Seonghwa was still sitting there, flowers in his hair and his long, dark green velvet cloak pooling upon the grass.

“My god, Hongjoong-”

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite. Go say hi to him.”

Still holding onto each other, Yeosang and Wooyoung stepped towards the human tentatively. He stared blankly back at them, with just the faintest hint of curiosity. They were probably the first naiads he had ever seen. Normally, a human would either faint or panic and throw rocks at a naiad when suddenly introduced for the first time, but Seonghwa just gazed at them. Hongjoong must have really done a number on him.

That being said, he was very pretty in a strange, human way, with black hair, dark brown eyes that didn’t shine and bruised skin that glowed golden in the sunset light.

“Hi, I’m Yeosang,” he said shakily. After a few seconds of silence, Seonghwa looked towards Hongjoong, who nodded.

“I’m Seonghwa. Are you going to hurt me?”

The words came out slowly and heavily, like he was struggling to think. He probably was, with what Hongjoong had done to him.

“No, we’re not gonna hurt you. God, you shouldn’t be here, Hongjoong-”

“Don’t worry about him. He’s my darling toy, and I take good care of him. Right, Hwa?”

“Yes, Joongie takes good care of me…” he trailed off, eyes going blank again.

“Don’t worry about him. Get in the water and sleep for a while, you both look sunburned. You can tell me about your adventures tomorrow.”

Giving Hongjoong one last wary look, Yeosang pulled Wooyoung into the pond with him.

They clung to each other as they sunk down to the floor. Yeosang pulled Wooyoung into a kiss, but by the way he was gnawing on his lip, he could tell he was worried. They pulled apart when they hit the ground, Yeosang leading him into a well furnished cavern with a bed of furs pinned to the ground and various trinkets held in place around the room. There was even an upper hollow that was filled with air, equally furnished. Probably for Hongjoong to stay in when he visits.

“You hungry?” Yeosang asked, checking over his chests and barrels.

“Nah, we ate a lot before we left. Come and lie down with me.”

Yeosang floated over and let himself sink down into Wooyoung’s arms.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered into Wooyoung’s neck.

“Me too. Now go to sleep, we both look like a mess.”

Between the injuries they had sustained at the human village in the mountains and the damage the sun had done to them on their hike back home, Wooyoung was right. Yeosang closed his eyes and tried to nestle into his lover as much as he could. 

“I can’t sleep over all your thinking, babe.”

Wooyoung ran his fingers through Yeosang’s hair comfortingly, but it did little to ease his running mind.

“It’s the human, right?”

"Yeah,” Yeosang said with a sigh.

“The threat of humans coming after us aside… it’s just not right. He’s a young man, a herbalist. His only crime was going to the wrong pond to look for supplies, and now he has to pay for it with his life.”

“You make it sound like Hongjoong’s gonna kill him.”

“I know he won’t, but he’s basically taken his life away. He was so vacant, Woo. Remember what Chan and Felix were saying the other day, how humans are just naiads but land based? This feels like slavery.”

Wooyoung hummed.

“I suppose so. We can try to talk Hongjoong out of this tomorrow. If it doesn’t work, all we can do is hope that he gets bored and lets him go soon.”

Yeosang nodded, and after far too long, he nodded off into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, Hongjoong had gotten comfortable on Seonghwa’s lap, feeding him berries from a wicker basket.

“Good little doll. Eat up, we can’t have you getting too skinny, right? Need to stay big and strong for me.”

Seonghwa’s arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, gazing at him with blind love in his eyes. Hongjoong could tell he was still hungry, but he would live. He pulled Seonghwa down onto the ground and straddled him.

“You look so pretty with those flowers in your hair, but god, do I wanna mess them up. What do you say, hm? I’ve worked so hard trying to resist myself all day with you looking like that.”

He ran his hands teasingly up Seonghwa’s body, lingering over his neck before cradling his face. As he leaned down to kiss him hungrily, he slid his legs onto the ground beside Seonghwa to press their hips together. Seonghwa was barely responsive, kissing back languidly, but his cock still began to harden under Hongjoong’s ministrations. 

“Hmm, you’re kind of boring when you’re this dumb.”

He reached a hand down to tug at Seonghwa’s dick, his inaction starting to frustrate the fairy.

“Come on, do something!”

He lightened his hold on Seonghwa’s mind a bit too quickly, and the human weakened for a second before grabbing onto Hongjoong’s waist with a new fervour and bucking his hips up, searching for friction.

“Pretty… Joongie pretty,” he sighed. He was still hazy, but there was need in his eyes.

“Aww, you’re too sweet. Do you think you can finger me? I love your long fingers, but you’re so useless like this.”

“I can, I can do it,”

“Good doll.”

While he leached the nectar from the wildflowers surrounding them, Hongjoong lifted Seonghwa’s hand to his mouth, taking his fingers in his mouth. Weakly, Seonghwa pushed them in further. Hongjoong hummed and pulled them out, dripping. The nectar he pulled from the flowers drizzled onto his fingers. Throwing his spidersilk cloak to the side, he turned around, presenting his ass to the human.

Like clockwork, Seonghwa shuffled to his knees and slipped a finger into him, quickly adding another after finding little resistance. Despite the fairy’s small size, he didn’t need much preparation anymore after just a couple of days with his new toy. 

“That’s it, there’s a good boy,” Hongjoong hissed as Seonghwa stroked over his sweet spot. His long fingers filled Hongjoong up perfectly, far more than his own fingers ever could. He was almost tempted to release Seonghwa from his spell completely so he could just use him like he did the first time they met, but he couldn’t risk the human running away from him.

“Add another. And it’s okay to be rough, honey.”

Obediently, Seonghwa slid a third finger in and sped up, curving his fingers down to press against his prostate.

“Fuck, right there,” Hongjoong gasped his praises, eyes rolling back. Looking behind him, he could see that Seonghwa’s cock was painfully hard and dripping, but like a good boy, he paid all his attention to making Hongjoong feel good.

“Do you wanna fuck me? Fill me with your big cock?”  
Seonghwa nodded desperately, his free hand gripping Hongjoong’s thigh a little tighter.

“Needy little thing.”

He pushed Seonghwa back down and stroked the human’s cock. It was big and heavy in his hand, his fingers unable to wrap all the way around it. He spread the precome dripping from the head down its length and positioned himself above it, slowly sinking down until he was seated on Seonghwa’s shaky body.

“So big. Such a good toy for me,” Hongjoong sighed. When he leaned back, the outline of Seonghwa’s cock was visible in his stomach, moving as he lifted and dropped himself slowly. Seonghwa whimpered, just having enough brains to raise a hand and press on the bulge in interest, making Hongjoong moan softly.

“Yeah, that’s you, splitting me open so well. Do I feel good around you?”

“Mmh- yeah, Joongie feels good.”

As enamoured as he was, Hongjoong was quickly getting bored.

“Are you gonna make me do all the work here? Fine, I’ll let you out a little.”

He placed a hand on Seonghwa’s face and slowly let him out from under his spell, just enough for his eyes to harden and his hands to grab onto Hongjoong’s waist. He knocked the fairy to the ground, pinning him down with one hand holding both of his wrists.

“That’s more like it- Oh, fuck.”

Seonghwa pushed himself back into Hongjoong’s body, starting at a fast pace and using him for his own pleasure.

“You think you’re so in control, don’t you?” Seonghwa hissed between Hongjoong’s whines. He flipped the fairy around so that his face was buried in the grass. His legs were shaking so much that he needed Seonghwa’s arms to hold him up.

“Where’s all your magic when I have you like this? You’re still just my pretty little fairy who threw himself at the first stranger to come his way.”

Hongjoong couldn’t even whimper a retort when his legs gave out but Seonghwa kept railing him into the ground. He was a moaning mess, drooling onto the grass and flowers beneath him.

“You look the prettiest when you’re fucked dumb. Maybe I should take you home instead, show you off to the other villagers after I fuck you until you’re limp and mindless. I’m sure they’d love to meet my _lover in the woods_.”

He hissed the last few words, a reminder of what Hongjoong made him say when he wandered back to his village for what could be his last time the other day.

“You just wanna be bred, huh? You kept me here because no one fills you up like I do, right?”

Hongjoong nodded as best he could, weak to Seonghwa’s cock punching so deep in him.  
“Wan- wanna be bred, please,”

“Whore.” 

Seonghwa lifted a hand to the back of Hongjoong’s neck, trapping him against the ground and lifting himself up for a better angle to make the fairy scream. He knew he had found it when Hongjoong let out a particularly desperate cry and he tightened around Seonghwa’s dick.

“You don’t even need me to touch you for you to come, right? You’re just so sensitive.” 

He heard a garbled moan which he took for a yes, but he decided to stop caring about whether the fairy came or not. 

Both hands holding Hongjoong down, he rammed into the little fairy hard and fast. His screams were probably waking the whole forest up, and Seonghwa could tell he came when he choked, seizing up and clenching hard around him. He jerked weakly with each thrust, trying to get away from the overstimulation, but Seonghwa’s strong arms kept him in place until he buried himself deep into the fairy and filled him up with his come.

  
The thick flow of his seed began to escape the fairy seconds after he pulled out. He pushed it back in as far as he could, making Hongjoong jolt slightly. The thought of running back to his village flickered in Seonghwa’s mind for a fraction of a second, but he brushed it away in favour of shuffling over to Hongjoong, wiping at his tear stained face and rolling him over onto his back. He was unresponding. Despite the ache in his own legs, Seonghwa stood up to find the rags Hongjoong kept in the hollow of a tree, dipping one in the pond and wringing it out before going back to a barely conscious Hongjoong.

“You alright?” he asked softly, cleaning up the tears and drool on Hongjoong’s face before wiping up the pearlescent come he had shot across his stomach. Hongjoong gave him a feeble nod. 

“Are you hungry? I can bring you water or something.”

“Oh, you’re too sweet. Maybe… half of a granola bar?”

Seonghwa stood up immediately to find the box that he stored them in. The fairy had a mysterious affinity for granola bars, but he didn’t have the coherence to question it. He came back with a broken bar in his hand, and propped Hongjoong up against his body to feed him.

“You promise to bring me more of these whenever I ask?”

“Of course,” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong hummed a “good boy” and finished his snack. When he reached a hand up to Seonghwa’s face, he knew he _should_ run away. He knew that if he was fast enough, he could run home and he would be out of the fairy’s magic grasp. But like a moth to a flame, he leaned closer and let Hongjoong’s warm hands lull him into mindlessness again.

A week later, Wooyoung would say he had settled in pretty well. Every day felt like a holiday in Yeosang’s arms in their little underwater paradise. It would be a lot better if Yeosang could relax, though.

“Hongjoong, he’s not gonna survive on nuts and berries. Look at him, he already looks so weak. At least let him eat one of the granola bars you made him bring.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Hongjoong said. He was tending to his peony bushes, picking off wilted leaves while Seonghwa stood to the side holding a jug of water. He gazed emptily back at Yeosang, seemingly unaware that they were talking about him.

“He just needs to adapt, and he’ll have more to eat when it rains and the mushrooms appear. If he’s really hungry, I can take him to where all the fruit trees are.”

“That’s not how humans work, Joong. They need carbohydrates. They need corn and bread and things that we can’t grow or bake here,” Yeosang sighed. He walked up to the human and felt up his arms and waist. He just looked at the naiad, faintly confused.

“He barely has any fat stores to go on. His body will start eating his muscles away to keep him alive if he doesn’t get any real food.”

“Alright, alright. I'll give him more to eat and I’ll even set up a campfire and cook him a bird or a rabbit every once in a while.”

Hongjoong snatched the jug from Seonghwa’s hands and splashed some water over his flowers.

“Don’t worry. I promise I won’t let him die.”

Within three days, Yeosang really wasn’t sure whether Hongjoong could keep that promise. Seonghwa was definitely skinnier and colder, despite having eaten a grouse that Hongjoong snatched from a tree and a few pieces of fish that Wooyoung and Yeosang had cooked for him at the same time. He seemed to have gotten attached to Yeosang, following him around whenever he was on land and Hongjoong wasn’t giving him orders. Another concern, they soon realised, was the coming winter. 

Despite Hongjoong having snuck into Seonghwa’s village to get his heaviest winter coat (and trade some shiny jewelry and berries for bread and granola bars at the bakery, ignoring the strange looks he got), Seonghwa was nowhere near equipped for the snow that would begin to fall in a month. Not with how lean he had gotten.

“Hongjoong, humans need houses and fireplaces. They’re not built to survive the outdoors. I know, it’s stupid how they need to eat so much and they’re still so weak but you chose to keep him here, so you have to take care of him.”

Seonghwa was bundled up in one of his thicker cloaks, looking sated for the first time since he got here while Hongjoong hand fed him pieces of bread.

“We can always bring him down to the air pocket in your cavern during the winter.”

“That would be like a prison cell, Hongjoong. A prison cell where his head touches the ceiling and he can’t see anything because there’s no light. And we wouldn’t be able to get him down and back out of the water without seriously hurting him.”

Hongjoong looked down at the human who was clinging onto him. Even though he just had his first proper meal in over a week, he looked frail. But not frail enough for him to worry. All creatures of the forest were light and wiry. Seonghwa just had to get used to it.

At the waning of autumn, Seonghwa had turned pale, his eyes sunken. But he was the same good little human, vacant and eager to please. He had started sneezing throughout the day, which Hongjoong just cooed at and let him blow his nose into a rag. The fairy had given him just enough of his mind back for Wooyoung to teach him how to defeather and cook his own birds. They were huddled around a small fire, Seonghwa much closer than he should be, but every time Wooyoung warned him to move back, he whimpered a “cold” and leaned closer. Meanwhile, Yeosang pulled Hongjoong away from his flower bushes.

“You need to let him go home.”

“No.”

“He’s going to die out here.”

“He’ll be fine. Look, he’s learning how to take care of himself. He just needs to eat more meat.”

“Meat is scarce during the winter. And there definitely won’t be berries to eat, either. The problem is he’s sick, Hongjoong. At least let him go home until the spring.”

“He’s not sick, he’s just sneezing because he’s cold.”

“Look at him, Joong.”

Yeosang grabbed Hongjoong’s arm and tugged him until Seonghwa was in sight. He was between Wooyoung’s arms, watching obediently as he rotated a partridge over the fire. The flickering light from the fire cast heavy shadows on his face, and Hongjoong didn’t remember his cheeks looking that hollow before.

“That’s not what a healthy human looks like.”

“...I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Lift all of the spell from him, and then talk to him. If he’s under any of your control at all, he’ll choose to stay with you even if it means he dies.”

Yeosang let go of his arm and jogged over to Wooyoung and Seonghwa, pulling the human close to keep him warm while Wooyoung checked on the partridge. 

He looked happy.

Then again, Hongjoong was starting to realise that maybe he wasn’t the most well versed in the human condition.

The breaking point came two days later, when Seonghwa didn’t wake up. It was a windy morning, and Seonghwa was too cold for comfort. He spent the night in his winter coat as well as in Hongjoong’s arms, but even though noon was approaching, his eyes stayed closed.

“Hwa? Fuck,” Hongjoong whispered, shaking the human. Not daring to unbutton his coat to listen for a pulse, he held his fingers to Seonghwa’s nose.

“Alright, you’re still breathing. Okay. God, Yeosang’s gonna be mad at me,” he sighed, shaking Seonghwa some more and patting him lightly on the face. His cheekbones definitely felt sharper than they were before. Hongjoong ran to the pond.

“Hey, Yeosang! I kinda need your help up here!”

Getting more and more worried, he put his face into the water and called out Yeosang’s name as best he could. Right on cue, two pairs of glowing eyes emerged from their cavern and rose until Hongjoong could make out their bodies. Yeosang’s head popped out of the water first, immediately concerned. Hongjoong only called him out of his pond if it was an emergency.

“Seonghwa’s kind of… not waking up.”

“What?”

He hoisted himself out of the water and stumbled towards Seonghwa’s bundled up figure, wiping his hands as dry as he could on the grass before feeling for heat from his body.

“Wooyoung, light the fire.”

He got to it, throwing the branches they had collected onto their fire pit and running to grab a match from a tree hollow. He spared a glance at his lover, and gulped. Yeosang was angry. He never got angry. He lifted Seonghwa up, trying his best to keep him away from his own dripping body, and brought him to the fire that was coming to life. All the while, Hongjoong stood to the side. Yeosang didn’t know if he had the emotional capacity to feel awkward, but he sure hoped he did. Seonghwa’s hands used to be a beautiful honey tan, but now, his fingertips didn’t look too different from Yeosang’s own blue hands as he held them in an attempt to warm him up.

The most reassuring sign they got was Seonghwa beginning to shiver and stir. 

“That’s good. It means his hypothermia isn’t bad,” Wooyoung said. With a stick, he moved a hot stone from the fire to the soles of Seonghwa’s feet. Eventually, his eyes cracked open and he nuzzled into Yeosang’s lap, where his head was resting.

“Morning, Hwa. How do you feel?”  
Hongjoong must have needed a few seconds to give him his coherence back, because he murmured indistinctly for a while before giving a weak “I’m alright”.

“Kinda cold n’ sleepy, though. Where’s Hongjoong?”  
Yeosang looked around for him. He was walking towards them with two birds in his hands. At least he had the decency to look like he felt bad.

“I’m here, baby,” he said, passing the birds to Wooyoung before leaning down to give Seonghwa a kiss. Yeosang looked away.

“Just stay here and warm up with Yeosang and Wooyoung, okay? I’ll be back later. They take better care of you than I do anyway.”

None of them missed the bitterness in his voice as he stalked off, probably to sulk in a tree like he always did when he was annoyed. Seonghwa looked up at Yeosang, eyes teary.  
“Why is he leaving? Does he not want me anymore?” he asked, fiddling with Yeosang’s fingers.

“No, sweetie, of course he wants you. That’s why he’s kept you here even though the forest isn’t good for you. But if he wants you so bad, he needs to take care of you properly. When you’re all warmed up, I’ll go and talk to him, okay? I’ll make sure you’ll be safe.”

Even though the heat of the fire was making his skin prickle, Yeosang kept Seonghwa in his arms until he was talking semi-coherently about what he (used) to do as a herbalist, albeit in the way a sleepy child would talk about his interests.

“That’s lovely, Hwa. Is it alright if you stay with Woo while he cooks you something to eat? I need to go off and talk to Hongjoong.”

Seonghwa nodded, sitting up and leaning over to cling to Wooyoung’s side. He shared a knowing look with Wooyoung before going off to find the fairy.

It didn’t take long for him to find Hongjoong lying in the branches of a wisteria tree, barely visible behind the mounds of purple flowers.

“Hongjoong, we need to talk.”

“Not if you’re just gonna yell at me.”

“You should be ashamed. This entire time I’ve been telling you that this isn’t right, that you can’t keep a human here. You shouldn’t have needed me to tell you, Seonghwa was clearly losing weight and getting sick.”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to him. You nearly killed him, but you know what he said when you walked away from us? He asked us why you were leaving him, and if you didn’t want him anymore. You have him infatuated with you, while you barely care about him at all.”

The air fell silent, Yeosang glaring at Hongjoong through the flowers while he kept staring up at the sky.

“I’ll let him go.”

He turned towards the naiad, and for the first time in his life, he saw regret on Hongjoong’s face.

“After he eats and he’s safe, I’ll lift the spell and take him home. And I’ll never bother him again.”

Yeosang sighed.

“Alright. Just make sure he gets to say goodbye to us first.”

He walked back to the pond, leaving Hongjoong in the tree. When the sun was high in the sky and shining down on him uncomfortably, he slid down and dragged his feet back to face Seonghwa.

“Hi baby, everything alright?” 

Hongjoong sat down in front of Seonghwa by the fire. The two naiads had leapt back into the water to let them talk, but not before giving the human a warm hug each and promising to come back. Seonghwa was too happy to see him, and that just made Hongjoong feel worse.

“I’m okay. I ate a lot, so I’m not so cold anymore.”

“That’s good. Seonghwa…”

Gradually, he lifted the hold he had on his mind. Just a little. He stopped before Seonghwa would have the capacity to get mad at him.

“Seonghwa, you need to go home.”

He froze.

“What?”

“You need to go back to your village where you have a house and nice food to eat, baby. It’s not safe for you out here.”

“No, I’m happy here, please don’t throw me away,”

His hands desperately reached out for Hongjoong as he stumbled towards him. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and let Seonghwa free some more. He’d rather him get angry. “I’m not throwing you away, I just want you to be safe. You can come back in the spring if you want, when the weather is nice.”

“But I want to stay with you,” he whimpered. He had clambered onto Hongjoong’s lap, begging for his affection, and it took everything for Hongjoong to not give in and hold him close. In one fell swoop, he let go of Seonghwa’s mind completely.

“Just go.”

“Seonghwa? Did you hear me?”

He didn’t move. His face was buried in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck, an uncomfortable looking position considering how much smaller Hongjoong was.

_I’m not in his head anymore. Why isn’t he running?_

“I heard you. And I told you that I wanted to stay with you.”

“Seonghwa-”

He pulled them apart to look at Seonghwa’s face. His eyes were clear, staring at Hongjoong assuredly. 

“I just don’t understand why you felt like you had to control me. I told you I’d give everything to you the night we met. Scared the shit out of me when you jumped on me with those yellow eyes, you know.”

“Hwa, do you remember anything? I manipulated you and treated you like a toy, and I nearly got you killed. You deserve better than that.”

“I know what you did. And I let you do it. Sure, you made me act a little dumber than I usually do, but my feelings never changed. I could build a cabin here with everything I need so I’d be fine during the winter and bad weather. And I can just go back to my village every once in a while for supplies. How does that sound?”

Hongjoong looked down to fiddle with the flowers beneath his fingers. Guilt didn’t come easily to the fae, but when it did, it came hard.

“Won’t you miss your home?”

“Nah, there’s nothing for me there. All the elders keep trying to set me up with girls. It’s not like I’m really needed, either. There are other healers there, I’m just the only one with a shop.”

Seonghwa’s hands engulfed Hongjoong’s smaller ones.

“Trust me on this.”

Everyone in Seonghwa’s village would have called him a fool, an absolute buffoon with no sense of self preservation. Children’s books and nursery rhymes instilled a fear of the fae in all humans with a brain, and for good reason. But Seonghwa was glad to be a fool and an absolute buffoon when Hongjoong fed him sweet berries while he chopped wood, when his little hands sowed flower seeds all around his cabin foundations, when he cuddled with Seonghwa after a long day of work, whispering to him until he fell asleep.

He found unexpected kindness in the two naiads in the pond, each of them sharing stories of their travels and, with enough mead in their systems, what they did after night fell. Yeosang had gotten himself firmly attached to Seonghwa, still cautious of his health and Hongjoong’s treatment of him even after Seonghwa swore that he felt fine and that he could take care of himself now. With everyone’s help, Seonghwa soon found himself with a quaint little log cabin just in time for the first fall of snow.

“I mean, it could do with a little decorating, but I’d say it’s pretty good for our first try,” Seonghwa said, scanning the exterior of the house for any holes.

“Decorations come with the years. And it’ll look better inside when you have all your herbs and stuff.”

Hongjoong was fiddling with a spare wooden plank. They’d use it eventually, to build a bed and some furniture. For now, all they had was a feather mattress and a fur blanket tucked away in the corner. It was a little small, but so was Hongjoong. They’d fit. Seonghwa pulled the bed up to the mezzanine, and everything was in place.

“Looks good,” Yeosang chimed in, his head poking in the doorway.

“Are you sure that bunk bed thing is stable enough to hold both of you and… whatever activities you’ll do up there?”

“They’re solid logs, don’t worry,” Seonghwa laughed.

“And if we’re worried, we can do anything more labour intensive than sleeping down here.” 

He wrapped an arm around Hongjoong’s waist, eyeing him up. Yeosang pretended to vomit. He was back underwater in record time. 

Hongjoong giggled, closing the door carefully. It took a little tugging to close properly, but they could sand the floor and the doorway down to proper size tomorrow. For now, night was falling and Hongjoong had something else in mind.

“Yeosang made a good point, you know. How about we… test out the loft’s structural integrity?”

He pressed himself up against Seonghwa’s body, gazing up at him with disarming eyes.

“You can just say you wanna fuck.”

“Fine, I wanna fuck.”

Throwing a giggling Hongjoong over his shoulder, Seonghwa climbed up to the mezzanine where the mattress was. The ceiling was a little low, but that just meant they had an excuse to be closer.

“How do you wanna do this?” Seonghwa asked, nibbling at Hongjoong’s throat.

“Mm, I don’t mind,” he said, voice shaking with every bite.

“Can I take care of you this time?”

“You know I’m not gonna say no to that.”

He let Seonghwa’s warm hands take his cape off, hanging it over the ledge, and untie his pants, worshipping every inch of his skin. Hongjoong reached out to unbutton Seonghwa’s shirt. The tan of his skin had mostly returned, but he’d have to wait until the next summer to see him truly golden in the way he loved. That being said, his muscles had filled back in a little. He felt up Seonghwa’s strong arms as they touched him all over.

“Can I eat you out?” 

Hongjoong nodded, breathing hard when Seonghwa gripped his plush thighs and turned him over so he was on all fours. Like he was starving, he licked over Hongjoong’s hole before pushing his tongue in, making him gasp. He loved eating the fairy out. It always got him so shaky and weak. 

When he was soaked with Seonghwa’s spit, he held his fingers up to Hongjoong’s mouth to suck, which he did obediently, whining a little and holding onto his hand with both of his own. After Hongjoong had his fun, Seonghwa brought his hand back to his hole, not even teasing his rim before pushing a finger in. Hongjoong whined as he immediately pressed against his prostate, gripping the sheets and writhing. Luckily for him, Seonghwa didn’t feel like teasing today, so he added another finger quickly. With how pretty he sounded, Seonghwa was tempted to let him come on his fingers, but that would mean waiting longer to get inside him.

“Turn around, baby. I wanna see you.”

Hongjoong collapsed on the bed and let Seonghwa turn him over. His eyes were bleary, and he mumbled something about feeling good. Seonghwa gave him a loving kiss before pushing his legs up to admire his little hole, twitching in need. 

“Come on, want you in me,” Hongjoong complained. A bottle of oil was held in a built in compartment, which Seonghwa took. He drizzled some onto his cock and stroked himself a few times before slowly sliding in, taking his time to make sure the fairy was comfortable. 

“So full, Hwa,” he whimpered, trembling against the bed. Seonghwa held his hands as he pushed the rest of the way in. Even though Hongjoong had taken him dozens of times, he was always almost too tight around Seonghwa’s cock.

“God, you’re so little,” Seonghwa panted. The way the outline of his cock was visible in Hongjoong’s stomach made him breathless every time. He started moving gently, freeing a hand to play with the head of Hongjoong’s dick. 

“Hwa, faster, please-”

He laid himself over Hongjoong to kiss him hard as he thrusted faster. He drank in Hongjoong’s whiny moans, the friction of his stomach against his dick making him leak all over them.

“So good, Hwa, fill me up, please-”

His voice squeaked with each slam of Seonghwa’s hips against his own.

“You close?”

“Mmhm, please I want you to breed me, please,”

Hongjoong’s eyes were squinted shut in pleasure, desperately holding onto Seonghwa’s shoulders to ground himself.

“Gonna fill you up so good, you’re gonna be dripping for days, fuck, Joong-”

Spurred on by Hongjoong’s begging, he pulled the fairy as close as he could, and reached his climax. The feeling of Seonghwa flooding his insides brought Hongjoong his own orgasm, coming across their shaking bodies. Seonghwa rode out both of their orgasms until he was spent and Hongjoong was twitching more from overstimulation than pure pleasure. Not pulling out, he laid down beside the fairy.

“All good?”

A nod and a little fairy nuzzling into his chest.

“I need to pull out and clean us up.”

“No you don’t. Just stay here a while.”

Of course, Seonghwa didn’t have the heart to say no, so he wrapped his arms around Hongjoong and buried his nose in his hair. Soon, Hongjoong’s breathing evened and his eyes stayed closed as Seonghwa peeled him away to pull out of his body. He whined at the loss of Seonghwa’s warmth, but didn’t complain as Seonghwa cleaned him up with a handkerchief.

“Are you gonna sleep here tonight?”

“Can I?”

“Of course you can. This is your home too.”

“Then yeah, I’ll stay here. It’s too windy outside anyway.”

Hongjoong opened his eyes.

“You look really sexy in lamplight.”

“Thank you. You look sexy in all light.”

He giggled and after Seonghwa put out the lamp, he pulled him back down to lie together. The air quieted, but before Seonghwa could drift into an easy sleep, Hongjoong tapped him gently.

“Hmm?”

“I’m really sorry for what I did to you. I did it because I was scared you didn’t mean what you said, about wanting to stay here with me. I was scared you were gonna leave, but I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t know what to do-”

“Oh, Joong, it’s okay. It’s in the past now. And you know that I’ll stay with you no matter what.”

“Is that a promise?”

“I _promise_ I’ll stay with you for the rest of my life.”

Seonghwa couldn’t see in the dark, but he looked down at where the faintest bit of light was reflected in Hongjoong’s half closed eyes.

“I love you, Hwa.”

“I love you too, my pretty fairy.”

In all honesty, the forest had always been Seonghwa’s home. Even when it was bitterly cold or the grass browned during a drought, it always provided for him. That’s how he made a career as a herbalist. He always felt like there was something more, something underneath the trees and flowers that was watching over him, nudging him towards the finest calendulas and fennel plants, and never letting his potted herbs die. His intuition towards nature was unique and revered among other villagers, but when asked about how everything he touched would grow and blossom, he laughed and put it down to luck and practice. 

Years of saying so had made him a skeptic, placing all of his belief in himself and his own abilities. 

But when the forest guided him to a lovely fairy by a pond one night, and later brought him two naiads to protect him, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Of course, the cause of his fortune didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that he was kneeling on the grass outside his house, pruning his basil on a warm, spring morning to the tune of birds singing, water splashing and the playful shrieks of his lover and his two best friends.

And although his feet were loud and too heavy for trees and his lungs kept him tethered to land, he felt a bond unlike any other with his three companions who he’d give his life for in an instant.

And for the first time in his life, Seonghwa was truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> whew  
> lots of people asked for a part 2 of nectar, i hope you're not.... massively disappointed?  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated and do tell me if there's any formatting errors bc google docs always messes up my paragraphs!!!  
> i have ridiculous amounts of backstory for EVERYTHING including a map of the world this is taking place in on my twitter, u can find the map in my masterpost and do feel free to spam me/ask really obscure questions about the characters or this world because i. i have worldbuilt so excessively. i was literally watching log cabin building videos and googling "medieval mattresses" and stuff because i needed everything to be Exact lmao  
> but yes please spam me and ask me shit about this au like why hongjoong likes granola bars so much!! if i have time i'm gonna build seonghwa's cabin in minecraft because it looks so lovely in my mind but i cannot put it into words!!! aaaa!!!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
